Company
THE STARLIGHT COMPANY "Under the Sun we live, Under the moon we feel" lvl6 (Bard) Rylen "Stormsong" Noroviel ''' Bard Male Half-Elf Str 8, Dex 10, Con 11, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 18 Feats - Skill Focus Diplomacy, Skill Focus Sing, Persuasive, Sociable Traits - Affable (+2 Diplomacy on gather information in half the normal time) Traits - Planar Savant (Use Cha when using Knowledge checks) Loremaster - Take 10 on any K. Skill or Take 20 1/day Diplomacy +22 (+24 Gather Information), K. (Arcana/History/Local/Nobility/Religion) +15, Perform (Sing*/Strings) +16, Perception +10 Versatile Performance Bluff* +16, Sense Motive* +16, Acrobatics+16, Fly+16 A long time ago, Rylan had been an orphan taken in by Menik. He has now grown and is part of a small band of talented bards who have travelled around the world with great success. Rylan prefers diplomacy than fighting, using his charming disposition and disarming smile to get what he wants. He now wants to put his skills to work on a good cause, and as it just happens, he was passing by through the city when the party destroyed the orc city. After investigating details about the group, he learned that Tassara was also one of Menik's orphans. Impressed by her deeds Tassara and the others he can't help but to try to help them on the best way he knows: By getting the word around to spread and making them famous. He can also keep and ear out for any information that might interest Tassara. lvl6 (Aristocrat) Nicolas Angevin Male Human HP54, AC14 Str8, Dex10, Con12, Int14, Wis15/(17), Cha16 +4BAB +3 fort +2 ref +8 will Masterwork studded leather, Masterwork Buckler Skills Bluff = 14 = +3 cha +8 ranks + 3 class Diplomacy = 19 = +3 cha +8 ranks + 3 class + 2 trait + 3 Skill Focus K.Nobility = 16 = +2 Int +8 ranks + 3 class + 3 Skill Focus Perception = 15 = +3 Wis +8 ranks + 3 class Profession (Solicitor) = 20 = +3 Wis +8 ranks + 3 class + 2 trait + 3 Skill Focus + 1 competence Sense Motive = 17 = +2 Wis +8 ranks + 3 class + 3 Skill Focus Traits: Friends in High Places: '''Benefit(s): Whenever you are in an area in which you have used the Diplomacy skill to gather information, you gain a +1 trait bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. This bonus increases to +2 when dealing with government officials. Love Lost: Orphaned: '''The murder victim was your only surviving parent. You had to grow up fast to take care of your siblings or to handle your family’s matters and were forced from an early age to support yourself. You gain a +2 bonus on one of the following skills: Craft, Perform, or Profession. Feats -Skill Focus (Profession) -Skill Focus (Diplomacy) -Skill Focus (Sense Motive) -Skill Focus (K.Nobility) masterwork studded leather 174, masterwork buckler 155 Incandescent Blue Sphere cracked (+1 wis skill - profession) Headband of Inspired Wisdom+2 lvl5 (2 clerics) Teagan and Morgan Clerics Humans These two women are twins, clerics of the Coddler. Str 10, Dex 10, Con 11, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 14 Diplomacy +13, Heal+15, K.Religion +9, Profession (Caretaker) +14, Sense Motive +11, Feats - Skill Focus Heal - Skill Focus Profession (Caretaker) Traits - Caretaker lvl4 (4 bards) Jayden, Carter, Anja, Sybil Bards Human lvl 4 These are part of Rylan's band of bards. They provide music and supporting vocals for their perfomance. Str 8, Dex 10, Con 11, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 18 Diplomacy +18 (+20 Gather Information), K. (Arcana/History/Local/Nobility/Religion) +11, Perform (Sing*/Varies -Drums-Strings) +14, Perception +8 Versatile Performance* (Bluff +14, Sense Motive +16) Feats - Skill Focus Diplomacy, Skill Focus Sing, Persuasive Traits - Affable (+2 Diplomacy on gather information in half the normal time) Traits - Planar Savant (Use Cha when using Knowledge checks) lvl3 (7 wizards) Elven Wizards lvl 3 (for general research) Str 8, Dex 16, Con 10, Int 18, Wis 11, Cha 10 Familiar Ravens, Scribe Scroll, Spell Mastery Spell book: All 0-level spells, 9 1st-lvl spells, 2 2nd-level spells. 1st-lvl *-Endure Elements *-Grease *-Mage Armor *-Obscuring Mist *-Comprehend Languages *-Detect Secret Doors *-Identify *-Summon Monster 1 *-Silent image 2nd-lvl *-Resist Energy *-Invisibility lvl2 (13 Rangers) '''Rangers HP18 AC17 STR 18, DEX 14, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 8 Falchion +6 (2d4+6) // Composite Longbow +4 (1d8+4) Fort+4, Ref+5, Will+0 Chainshirt, Buckler Rapid Shot, Power Attack, Quick Draw, 1st favored enemy (Goblinoid, Monstrous Humanoid, Humans, Magical Beasts, Reptilian, Animal, Undead), track, wild empathy lvl1 (135) (41) Experts Professionals that will provide work to maintain the group: Expert Human lvl 1 Str 8, Dex 10, Con 11, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha12 Feats: Prodigy, Skill Focus (Profession) Skills: Appraise +6, Craft (varies) +6, Knowledge (Engrng, Local, Nobility,History) +6, Proffession (varies)+12, Linguistics +6, Survival +7, Sense Motive +7 *Herbalist *Apotecary *Engineer *Lawyer *Architec *Bookbinder *Brewer *Carpenter *Butcher *Innkeeper *Merchants *Farmer *Servant *Watchman *Hawker *Midwife *Tailor *Shoemaker *Mason *Blacksmith *Prostitute *Wine Seller *Herald *Scribe Prodigy Feat + 2 Sill Focus Feat +3 Rank +1 +3 class = +4 Wisdom mod +3 Patient Calm - Trait Take12 instead of 10 Weekly Roll 24 = 12 gp profit Make 48gp/month -40gp/ living expenses for 4 people = This covers everyone's living expenses and still get to earn 8gp for personal use. (31) Clerics to attend the general needs of the people in the city, etc. Human Cleric lvl1 Str 10, Dex 10, Con 11, Int 12, Wis 15, Cha 14 Diplomacy +7, Heal +7, K.Religion +6, Sense Motive+7, Profession +7 Orisons 5/day, Channel Positive Energy 7/Day Feat Extra Orisons +2, Feat Extra Channel +2, (32) Fighters Human lvl 1 Str 15 Dex 14 Con 12 Int 10 Wis 10 Cha 10 Climb +6, Handle Animal +6, Survival +4, Ride+6 Feats: Thoughness, Precise Strike, Lookout Fighters will work along side the citywatch to provide basic protection for citizens and the Base. (31) Adepts - Caretakers/Teachers/Nurses for Orcs. Adept Human lvl 1 Str 8, Dex 10, Con 11, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 14 Handle Animal +6, Heal +10, K.Religion +5, Sense Motive+7, Profession +10 Feats Skill Focus Heal, Skill Focus Profession STARGAZERS lvl 6 - Inquisitor (Conversion-Magic domain), Sor/Wiz (crossblooded draconic/orc) lvl 5 - Druid, Cleric (Menik) lvl 4 - Clerics x2, Rangers x2 lvl 3 - Cavaliers x7 lvl 2 - Rangers x13 (same as with SC) lvl 1 - Experts (90), Clerics (41), Aristocrats (5) 15,14,13,12,10,8 LVL6 (2) Sanya Savatier Female Human Inquisitor (Conversion domain) lvl 6 str8, dex14, con12, int16, wis16, cha10 +4 bab f+6 r+4 w+8 Domain Judgement (CONVERSION), Monster Lore, Orisons, Stern Gaze, Cunning Initiative, Detect alignment, track, Solo tactics, Teamwork featx2, Bane, Discern Lies SKILLS Diplomacy 12 Intimidate 12 K.Arcana 12 K.Dungeneering 12 K.Nature 12 K.Planes 12 K.Religion 12 Perception 12 Sense Motive 12 Stealth 11 Survival 12 spells lvl 1- 4 lvl 2- 3 Blaise "Blaze" CHARBONNEAU Male Human Sorcerer(crossblooded draconic/orc)1/Wiz 5 (admixture) Str8, Dex 14, Con 13, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 18 Spell focus evocation Spell specialization fireball Tattooed Spellcaster (evocation) Bloodmage initiate (evocation) Trait - Gift Adept (fireball) Trait - Reactionary +2 intiatives Fireball 10d6+20 + (Lesser metamagic rod widen spell) DC17 LVL 5 (2) MENIK Elf Cleric lvl 5 Str 7, Dex 11, Con 10, Int 15, Wis 16, Charisma 15 F+4, r+1,w+7 Channel Energy 3d6 9/day DC15 Alingment Channel Extra channel diplomacy 10 Heal 11 K.religion 10 Perception 5 Profession 10 Druid lvl 5 Female Human str 7, dex 14, con 13, int 10, wis 17, cha 10 spell focus conjuration augment summoning natural spell flyby attack Weather Domain LVL (4) Cavalier lvl 4 challenge 2/day, mount, order of the dragon, tactician FEATS: Swift aid, Bodyguard, Combat reflexes At 3rd level, a cavalier learns to make more accurate charge attacks while mounted. The cavalier receives a +4 bonus on melee attack rolls on a charge while mounted (instead of the normal +2). In addition, the cavalier does not suffer any penalty to his AC after making a charge attack while mounted. Aid Allies (Ex): At 2nd level, whenever an order of the dragon cavalier uses the aid another action to assist one of his allies, the ally receives a +3 bonus to his armor class, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. Challenge: Whenever an order of the dragon cavalier issues a challenge, his allies receive a +1 circumstance bonus on melee attack rolls against the target of his challenge whenever he is threatening the target. Tactician: Shake it Off, Shield Wall, Coordinated Maneuvers, Precise Strike LVL 3 (7) Cavalier lvl 3 challenge 2/day, mount, order of the dragon, tactician (shake it off), expert trainer. FEATS: Swift aid, Bodyguard, Combat reflexes At 3rd level, a cavalier learns to make more accurate charge attacks while mounted. The cavalier receives a +4 bonus on melee attack rolls on a charge while mounted (instead of the normal +2). In addition, the cavalier does not suffer any penalty to his AC after making a charge attack while mounted. Aid Allies (Ex): At 2nd level, whenever an order of the dragon cavalier uses the aid another action to assist one of his allies, the ally receives a +3 bonus to his armor class, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. Challenge: Whenever an order of the dragon cavalier issues a challenge, his allies receive a +1 circumstance bonus on melee attack rolls against the target of his challenge whenever he is threatening the target. Duck and cover, Coordinated Defense, Stick Together, Tribe Mentality, Share Healing, Escape route, Bonded mind Lvl 2 (13) rangers lvl 2 AC17 HP18 str 18, dex 14, con 12, int 10, wis 12, cha 8 Falchion +6 2d4+6 Composite longbow +4 1d8+4 f+4,ref+5,w+1 (belt of str) chain shirt buckler Rapid shot, power attack, quick draw, Favored enemy (humans5/undead2/orc2/undead2), track, wild empathy Handle Animal 4 K.nature 4 k.geography 4 Perception 5 Profession (hunters) 5 Stealth 6 Survival 5 = (40) Clerics lvl 1 Str 10, Dex 8, Con 12, Int 13, Wis 16, Cha 15 Domains Healing/Good -Rebuke Death: Standard touch on dying creature +1d4hp 6/day -Touch of Good: +1 on skill/attack/ability checks 6/day Channel Energy 1d6 7/day Trait - Sacred Touch - Auto stabilize Trait - Trained Medic - +2 Heal Feats: Extra Orisons Extra Channel Orisons -Create Water -Purify Food and Water -Diagnose Disease -Guidance -Detect Magic -Read Magic lvl1 -Sanctuary -Bless Domain: Protection from Evil Skills Diplomacy 6 Heal 9 K.Religion 5 Profession 7 Sense Motive 7 (50) Expert (Professionals) Human Str 10, Dex 8, Con 12, Int 15, Wis 16, Cha 13 Trait - Orphaned Craft/Profession +2 Trait - Patience Calm - Take 12 Skill Focus - +3 Profession Prodigy - +2 Craft/Profession Skills Appraise 6 Craft 8 Diplomacy 4 Heal 7 Handle Animal 4 K. Engineering 6 K. Local 6 Perception 7 Profession 14 (1rank+3wis+3focus+2prodigy+2orphan+3class) Sense Motive 7 Survival 7 Arquitect x2 Barrister x2 Engineer x2 Gardener x2 Herbalist x2 Brewer x2 Innkeeper x2 Farmers x22 Cooks x2 Fishermen x2 Sailor x2 Librarian x2 Merchants x2 Midwives x2 Miners x2 Stablemasters x2 Tanners x2 Trappers x2 Woodcutters x2 (40) Expert (crafters) Human Str 10, Dex 8, Con 12, Int 16, Wis 15, Cha 13 Trait - Orphaned Craft/Profession +2 Trait - Patience Calm - Take 12 Skill Focus - +3 Profession Prodigy - +2 Craft/Profession Skills Appraise 7 Craft 14 (1rank+3int+3focus+2prodigy+2orphan+3class) Diplomacy 4 Heal 6 Handle Animal 4 K. Engineering 7 K. Local 7 Perception 6 Profession 8 Sense Motive 6 Survival 6 (5) Aristocrat lvl 1 (4 squires, 1 governess) flavor